Coffee Shop Mishap
by MidnightFunhouse
Summary: LavixReaders I've just met the man of my dreams! Yet i dont know his name, and spilled coffee all over his shirt! Geex, Great way to start a relationship! PLEASE READ LAVI FANGIRLYS! I'LL GIVE COOKIES TO REVIEWERS! Sadly do not own lavi or d.Gray man!


Have you ever thought that you could die and go to heaven because something good happened? Well that's what happened to me! Except it wasn't something it was someone... Who, You might ask? Well that's easy. NOT! I, just minding my own business in line at a coffee shop, was waiting for my cinnamon latte! Bumped into the red headed energetic one eyed cutie who I don't even know the name of! Yet... it went something like this:

Finally getting to the front of the line I grab my coffee and spin on my heel. Apparently to fast as i dump my scorching drink on a green shirt. My eyes widen, "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I say not looking at the man I bump into's face yet. I grab napkins and start to dab his shirt. Hearing a husky chuckle of, " It's fine, you don't have to do that" stops me in my tracks. I look up slowly,like an emotional part in a movie, blushing madly when I finally take in his features. Bright red hair held up by a bright green bandana, but not as bright as his shinning visible emerald green eye. The other hidden behind a slick black eye patch. Chiseled features and milky smooth skin just like cream. He was probably A head taller then me and toned. Clear stating he worked out, but not so much that he would be like a muscled freak! But just the right amount! He smiles a smile that makes my heart stop. "Can I buy you a new coffee? Because I doubt you planed on having me wear it!" I was sold. I never met anyone like him before! It was love at first sight! and I don't even know his name yet!

Which brings us to now. Me staring up at him Like a idiot! Pissing off the people in the back of the line. Me finally coming to my senses shake my head still a blushing mess. " you don't have to! I mean I spilled my drink on you! Here let me pay for yours!" i say looking down, knowing if I looked up I would be hypnotized again deep into his emerald eye hold so many secrets I would love to know. I feel a hand on the top of my head in shock I look up at his still smiling faces. "nah! I insist! Please!" he pulls the kicked puppy faces(the jerk!), making me cave instantly. I nodded dumbly and stand by him as he orders his coffee and to my surprise mine! "how did you know my order?" I question while we wait. He looks down at me and scratches his cheek awkwardly, then says, "I heard it last time. Plus I have a great memory! At times..." he mumbles the last part making me giggle. Once the coffee is out he pays,then turns to me. "you wanna sit with me?" he ask smiling brightly...again. "sure!" I say maybe a bit to eager. He chuckles and then leads me to one of the boothes in the coffee shop. A comfortable silence falls upon us as we sip are coffee's. "so what's your name?" lavi ask breaking the silence. I look at him smiling brightly "(f/n). (f/n) (l/n)" I say proudly. He looks out the window and whispers "(f/n) huh? It's a beautiful name." he obviously didn't mean for you to hear it but you blush madly as he said it. He looks back to you an leans closer his chin in his folded hands. "tell me about yourself! What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Do you have sibling? How old are you?" he spits out like rapid fire, then blushes a cute pink when he realized what he did then muttered a 'sorry' before finding his coffee cup very interesting. You giggle at his antics and say, "It's okay! Well um... My favorite color is red, I like to travel and read, I'm 18 years young, and...um... I didn't know my parents... And my adopted family died in a fire when I was 13." he looks at you shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." he says sympathetically. I shake my head and give a weak smile."it's fine my adopted family weren't... The best..." I say uncomfortably. He flinches some what the gives a nod of understanding. There is another silence but I'm the one to break it this time, "what about you? You haven't told me anything about you." I ask embarrassed. He looks at me again the chuckles rubbing the back of his head awkwardly saying, "I haven't, have I? Well my names Lavi Bookman jr.,uh, my favorite color is green, I'm 18 years young, have an old panda for a grandfather, and I love to travel and read as well! I guess we have that in common!" he smiles. I tilt my head a bit and smile back. Once we finish our coffee we have an unintentional staring contest before he say, "I can't take it anymore!" then leans over the table and kisses me full on the lips! It takes me a by surprise and my eyes widen to the size of tea cups! But it doesn't take long before I rap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

After we reluctantly break apart for air we look at each other smiling with pink dusting our faces! "so we're does that leave us?" I ask, not being able to hold it in any longer. He grabs my hand and kisses it. "well its obvious,isn't?" he says cooly. I nod grinning from ear to ear. 'this is going to be the start of something great! And to think all Because of a coffee shop mishap!' I think before leaving hand in hand with the man I met just today! And the man I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

~Fin

**DO NOT OWN PHOTO AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALL OWNERS AND LAVI, SADLY, DOESN'T BELONG TO ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO KATSURA HOSHINO.**


End file.
